


You Are Important

by AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying



Series: #thesquad UFS [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying/pseuds/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying
Summary: After a seemingly unimportant question leads to some growing anxiety, Wes struggles to convince Danny that he is important, and not just because he's Phantom.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	You Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little context; me and @dannyphantomyeetme have been doing our awesome text rp #TheSquad, and there's been a little moment where Danny makes it obvious he doesn't think he's that important. This conversation is spurred on by the question of whether or not Danny can get sick. Wes is trying to convince Danny that he's important through any means necessary, and he is always going to be by his side.

"Say it right now or I'm going to scream."

Danny glared up at Wes, who was still keeping him pinned to the bed. "Wes, I don't get what the problem is. If you're not worried about you getting sick then why?"

Wes huffed, shaking his head. His boyfriend was an absolute idiot. "Because you're important, and don't deserve to get sick."

"Why, because I'm Phantom?"

"What?" Wes blinked back in slight shock, recoiling slightly. "No! That's not why!" He grabbed Danny's hand, and held his fingers against his neck, so that he could feel his pulse. "That's why."

Danny tipped his head to the side, and Wes blew out a breath of exasperated air. He leaned down, and kissed his nose. "Because you're smart." He pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek. "And strong." Another on the other side. "And independent." He moved down to press a kiss to one side of his neck, making Danny gasp quietly. "But most important, you're alive." He kissed the other side of Danny's neck, before pulling back to meet his eyes, all but pleading in his expression. "That's why you're important, Danny. Not just because you're half ghost. And I want to hear you say it."

Danny choked back a noise, before shaking his head. "I - I'm important," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"I can't hear you."

"I'm important," he said louder this time, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Do you believe it?"

"No!" Danny shouted, opening his eyes again, glaring at Wes. "I don't!"

Wes was calm as he stared back, bringing a hand to Danny's cheek. "Then say it again," he said gently, pressing his forehead against Danny's. "And say it again and again until you believe it."

Danny whimpered, and shook his head. "I don't wanna."

"Please?" Wes closed his eyes. "For me?"

"I - " Danny hiccuped. "I'm important."

"Again."

"I'm important."

"Louder."

"I'm important."

"Again?"

Danny let out another whimper, and nodded. "I'm important."

Wes opened his eyes, and smiled at Danny, wiping away a tear from his cheek. "You are, Danny. You are so important. And not just to me, to everyone who knows you." Moving forward to kiss him, he sighed. "And I'm gonna make you say that again and again until you finally believe it, okay?"

"Okay," Danny sniffled, before burying his face in Wes' shoulder. "Okay."

"You can do this," Wes whispered as he held Danny close. "And I'll always help you. I told you, I'm by your side, I promise."


End file.
